


Passenger One

by Kukki90



Category: Buck tick, DatuRA, Dir en grey, MEJIBRAY, MUCC, Royz, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Mystery Character(s), Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 21:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukki90/pseuds/Kukki90
Summary: Every day life, until it wasn't.





	1. Chapter 1

Going against the flow, Tatsu made his way through Shibuya station towards his train, threading his way through the mass of people that were beginning their day, just as he was ending his. His job working third shift at an internet café, afforded him a different view of the daily life in a large city like Tokyo. As he was going home, worn and tired, he shared his train with others that were starting their day, some of them bright and alert, others just beat down by the daily grind. Thankfully for him, it's Friday. He can go home and lock himself away from society.

Standing at his usual platform waiting for his train, Tatsu looked around at the people that were waiting with him. The same six or seven people that had been traveling the same route for years, yet not interacting with other passengers. As the train pulled into the station, Tatsu stepped to the side to let the incoming people get off the train. Business men, giggling students and shop workers, all pushed past Tatsu, in a rush to get to their destination.

Taking his usual seat in a corner, Tatsu watched the other passengers board the train. They were all there; the two construction workers who always told lewd jokes to each other. The tall handsome business man with the long hair. The flamboyant shop worker and the only other night workers, two beautiful young men that worked at a host bar.

Granted, these were the jobs that Tatsu had assigned his fellow passengers, jobs he thought they were fit for. In reality, he wasn’t sure about any of them, well except for the flamboyant shop worker, his persona screamed ‘trendy Harajuku shop’.

Leaning back in his seat to get more comfortable for the forty-minute ride, he felt something poking him in the back, turning in his seat, he finds a small dark brown leather-bound book. There was no title or writing on the front, just a stamp of the letter K. Tatsu opened the book to find hand written pages, “A journal?” he whispered softly. He quickly snapped it shut, he shouldn’t be reading a stranger’s personal thoughts. Looking around at the other passengers, no one seemed to notice him or what he was holding in his hand.

His curiousity getting the better of him, Tatsu opened to the first page, hoping to find the name or address of the owner. That’s not what he found. Reading the first sentence, he started to shake. Snapping the journal closed, he looked around again, the other people in the train car were oblivious to what he was doing. “Breathe, just breathe,” he thought. Deciding to take the journal with him, he slipped it into his bag, believing if he read some of the entries, he could discover who the owner was, and he would be able to return the lost book.

That wasn’t what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise.

The book was laying on the table, it was staring at Tatsu, he could feel the pressure on his back as he moved around his flat.

_Don’t read it, you’ll regret the rest of your life. Burn it – take it outside and set fire to it. Kill it_.

“But I have to read it, how else will I be able to return it?” Tatsu knew he’d have to eventually read at least a few pages, get an idea on who to return it to, or just turn it in at the train station… but which station?

Snatching the book off the table, he held it at arms length as he walked over to grab his bag. Unzipping the deep pocket, Tatsu forcefully shoved the book into the bag, zipping it back up quickly. Wiping his sweaty hands on his pants, he slowly backed away. How was he going to get through an entire weekend with that vile book in his flat? Grabbing his coat, Tatsu rushed out, slamming the door behind him.

The elderly lady behind the counter at the yakisoba shop, smiled, “Your usual today, Tatsu-kun?”

“Yes please,” he replied meekly.

“How are you spending your weekend, I’m sure a handsome young man like you must have a date or two planned, ne?”

Tatsu’s face flushed red, “Just relaxing, Aunty, nothing special.” The woman handed him a bag over the counter, “Here you go, have a pleasant weekend, Tatsu-kun.” He bowed lightly and left the shop.

Tatsu slowly walked the three blocks back to his flat, with his shoulders rolled forward and keeping his head down, his hair hiding his face, preventing him from making eye contact with anyone; this was his safe mode.

It took less than ten minutes to reach his apartment building. Standing at the bottom of the battered stairs, Tatsu’s body refused to take that first step. His palms sweaty from fear, he had his hand on the railing…

“Excuse me.” Someone behind him said sharply, “can you move?” Tatsu’s unpleasant and rough neighbor pushed past him, stomping up the stairs and muttering ‘freak’ under his breath. He flattened himself against the rail and moved to one side, watching as the man topped the stairs and went into his flat.

Taking that first step, Tatsu sighed in resignation, knowing that he would have to spend the weekend with that book. 

_Don’t read it, you’ll regret the rest of your life. Burn it – take it outside and set fire to it. Kill it_.

Pivoting on his heel, Uruha did a final check in the full-length mirror, assessing his all over look for the night.

“Going for the slutty look again? Gee, what a surprise,” Koichi snorted.

Uruha grinned as he smoothed his skirt, “It works, doesn’t it?”

“Just don’t bring them home,” Kai grumbled as he sat watching the spectacle that was Uruha in his club clothes.

Koichi poked a finger at his roommate, “Yah, remember what happened last time?”

“Pfft,” Uruha scoffed, “he just over reacted for no reason.”

Kai narrowed his eyes, “This is not a suggested or request. Do. Not. Bring. Them. Here.”

“Fine,” Uruha stuck his tongue out as he darted out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_Read me._

Eating his dinner.

_Read me_.

Taking a shower.

READ ME!

Grabbing the vile book, Tatsu retreated to the safety of his bed, and shimmied down into the comforter.

_ Don’t read it, you’ll regret it the rest of your life, burn it – take it outside and set fire to it. Kill it_.

_READ ME!_

The two entities argued loudly in his mind, battling each other for Tatsu’s soul. He covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, “Stop” he whispered. Silence. With a sigh of relief, Tatsu opened the journal to the first page and began to read.

_Oh! good god! He's wearing the charcoal suit today, my fave look for him. The way it shows off his ass, and his crotch, I can always see the outline of his cock. Tight, and form fitting, just how I like it. Is he gay? I could see him fucking the hell out of me, but at the same time I can see him being the respectful husband, maybe with a pushy trophy wife and a few brats. What a waste! How long has it been now? 3 years? He’s never once looked at me, except for a off handed glance. Guess I need to wear something a little more enticing. But fuck, he always wears the same damned thing. Boring ass pants and a ragged shirt under a worn out coat. BORING! Not like we haven’t tried, but honestly, he’s just so fucking clueless. Maybe I can borrow something from that whore, Uruha, we’re about the same size…hmm, will have to ask tonight._

Tatsu started shaking, snapping the journal shut. Whomever the journal belonged to, was writing about the passengers on his regular train route. The tall business man with the long hair, that’s who it has to be, the only one to match the description. Was he included in the owners journal? Did he want to read what this person thought of him?

Tatsu wasn’t so sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: EXTREME VIOLENCE AND DOMESTIC ABUSE.

In a small home, on a quiet street, the fight started with a simple request, as it always had before.

“You what?”

“If you want to eat, I need to go shopping,” the woman snapped, grabbing her shopping bag from the wall in the tiny kitchen.

“Shopping?” the man snorted, “Is that what you’re calling it now?” The man’s tone of voice was the signal for the three-year-old boy, to make himself small and unnoticeable, slowly getting down from the table, and hiding behind the chair.

“What the hell does that mean? Yes, shopping, for food. What other kind of shopping do I do?” The woman said defensively.

“Was it shopping when you fucked that truck driver? Oh wait, you went shopping and found that delivery boy, right?”

The words grew uglier, the voices louder. Accusations of infidelity, threats of violence, and denial of paternity. It was always the same issues, nothing ever changed except the level of abuse the man dealt to the woman and the boy.

“Prove it!" the man screamed in the woman’s face, “prove to me that he’s my child.” He shoved her in the chest, “You know you can’t, because you’ve always been the town slut, fucking every man you could!”

The same words, the same actions. The man back-handed the woman to the floor, then looked at the three-year-old boy, who was cowering in a corner, his knees drawn tightly to his chest, with his face hidden in his arms, and his hands covering his ears.

“Pathetic!” he growled, “there’s no way in hell I’m your father.” the man advanced on the boy, grabbing the chair and throwing it out of the way, then kicking him in the face. “STOP!” The woman throws herself over the boy, attempting to protect him from the brutal attack.

“Get the fuck out of my way, bitch!” The man grabs the woman by the hair, dragging her across the kitchen floor, then threw her into the cabinets, and kicking her in the stomach.

The man was distracted while he attacked the woman, beating her until she no longer moved, giving the boy a chance to crawl away, groping the walls as the blood flowed freely from a cut above his eye.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going, you little shit!” The boy is grabbed by the collar of his shirt and raised off his feet, “This is YOUR fault!” A slap to the side of his head. “She was perfect before you came along!” more slaps to the head, and a last punch to the face, before the man drops the boy to the floor, unconscious. The man kicked the boy one more time before grabbing his coat, and leaving the house.

“_I’m here to protect you_.”


	5. Chapter 5

Laying on his stomach, he felt sick. A stabbing pain that was so sharp and intense, radiating from the base of his skull, down through his neck and shoulders, left him unable to lift his head from the pillow. The excruciatingly painful throbbing pulse behind his eyes was far worse. His mouth was sticky and dry with a foul taste he couldn’t readily identify.

_What time is it? Am I late for work_?

Slowly reaching out, he groped the night table for his phone. Without raising his head, he checked the time; 2:38 pm. Tuesday. A soft moan of relief escaped his lips, knowing he still had four hours until he had to be at the station. Four hours to recover.

Tatsu had suffered with intense migraines since childhood, though the doctor’s had never found anything medically wrong. It was always the vague diagnosis of ‘stress’.

Stress didn’t reconcile the black out days.

Stress didn’t explain why adults yelled at him, claiming things he had done, that he had no memory of. Early on, Tatsu learned to ignore the pain, giving a rote answer of, “I’m just tired.”

Four hours.

Rolling onto his back, Tatsu carefully kicked the blankets to the foot of the bed, pausing for a moment to deal with the pain, “Breathe” he said softly. Lifting his arm to cover his eyes with one hand, he gently sat up. With another deep breath, he slowly peeked through his fingers.

The room wasn’t spinning.

He had to stand…without either falling over, or passing out. On shaky legs, and the sensation of the floor being tilted like a funhouse, Tatsu closed his eyes again, and cautiously got to his feet, swaying for a moment. His stomach churned, the bile trying to rise in his throat. Why was he this sick? He had felt fine when he had gone to bed the night before. Saturday night.

It was now Tuesday afternoon. He must have the flu and had slept for two days, he tried to justify the time lapse.

Reaching out to balance himself against the wall, he inched his way towards the bathroom, his body sore and achy. He looked in the mirror and gasped, he almost didn’t recognize the person staring back at him. Looking down at his chest, he wasn’t sure what he was seeing.

_ Bite marks? Scratches? Is that a bruise_?

Tatsu could see the distinct pattern of fingers around his left upper arm; he didn’t remember someone grabbing him at any time, hard enough to bruise. Checking his legs, his knees were scraped raw, with dried blood lingering on the edges of the wound. Starting to shake, Tatsu quickly sat down on the toilet to keep from collapsing to the floor. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen marks on his body like these, but it had been years since the first incident. There were no answers then, just as there were none now.

“Where the hell have you been?” Kai growled at Uruha, as the man walked into the flat, obviously still drunk, his clothes disheveled, and carrying his shoes in his hand.

“None of yours, or anyone else’s business, and who are you? My mom? Now go away and let me sleep,” Uruha said petulantly, as he tried to walk to the bedroom.

“Oh FUCK NO!” Aoi shoved Kai aside, moving over to confront the man before he could go any further.

“What do you want, Aoi? Upset that I had a little fun last night? Can’t get laid, can you? Oh wait… Aki handles that, doesn’t he?” Uruha laughed.

Aoi’s eyes flashed in anger, “Do you get some kind of cheap thrill doing this? How long until you get picked up by the wrong guy and he takes things too far, and you get killed? Then what are we suppose to do?”

Uruha chuckled, “I guess he dies.” Without looking back, Uruha waved at the others and went into the bedroom, shutting the door.

“Why the fuck don’t they leave me alone?” Uruha grumbled, flinging his shoes into a corner, and stripping down to his underwear, “Just too damned crowded.” As much as he complained, he knew that there was no reasonable way out of the situation. Kai would continue to bitch at him. Aoi would still be sexually repressed and take out his frustrations on the others in the flat. The whiny kid that lived in the other room, would still sit in the corner and hide.

“Fucking useless, all of them.”

“How are we going to control him?” Aoi was fuming, “He has no shame when he’s like this and it’s getting worse!”

“As long as it doesn’t effect _him, _there’s really nothing we can do but protect the others.” Kai was at a loss for a solution.

“It’s the others I’m concerned about. Not you or Koichi, but the younger ones.”

Kai slammed his fist on the table, “DAMN IT, Aoi! I already know all of this, Uruha’s behavior is nothing new, and we know why. All we can do is try to protect _him_ and the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hold on.


End file.
